Where The Wild Roses Grow
by Butterfly eye
Summary: My name is Kore, why they started to call me Persephone, I do not know. My mother, Demeter, called me Kore, the girl, because I were the goddess of spring, not death. For my name is Kore. A songfiction.


_I don't own the song or greek mythology._

Where The Wild Roses Grow:

When Kore was born the whole world was in joy, her mother, Demeter was so proud of her little daughter, and the earth shone. Kore grew up to be a beautiful and innocent girl. One day she was picking flowers, and it was there her coming husband saw her for the first time.

_They call me The Wild Rose  
>But my name was Elisa Day<br>Why they call me it I do not know  
>For my name was Elisa Day<em>

My name is Kore, why they started to call me Persephone, I do not know. My mother, Demeter, called me Kore, the girl, because I were the goddess of spring, not death. For my name is Kore.

_From the first day I saw her I knew she was the one  
>As she stared in my eyes and smiled<br>For her lips were the colour of the roses  
>They grew down the river, all bloody and wild<em>

The first time I saw her, my life suddenly gave meaning. She looked at me with innocent eyes, and smiled at me with her beautiful lips, she looked like a rose, _my_ little wild rose.

_When he knocked on my door and entered the room  
>My trembling subsided in his sure embrace<br>He would be my first man, and with a careful hand  
>He wiped the tears that ran down my face<em>

One moment the meadow was quiet and peaceful, the next I heard the earth tear open and could see a pale man reach out for me. The first day in the Underworld I never left my room, the 2th day he came in my room and wiped away a tear.

_They call me The Wild Rose  
>But my name was Elisa Day<br>Why they call me it I do not know  
>For my name was Elisa Day<em>

My name is Kore, why they started to call me Persephone, I do not know. My mother, Demeter, called me Kore, the girl, because I were the goddess of spring, not death. For my name is Kore.

_On the second day I brought her a flower  
>She was more beautiful than any woman I'd seen<br>I said, 'Do you know where the wild roses grow  
>So sweet and scarlet and free?'<em>

The next day I gave her a flower, she was still crying, but she took it. She asked where I got it, I answered that I would show her tomorrow.

_On the second day he came with a single rose  
>Said: 'Will you give me your loss and your sorrow?'<br>I nodded my head, as I layed on the bed  
>He said, 'If I show you the roses will you follow?'<em>

The next day he came with a single red rose, I asked where he got it, and he answered: "If you say 'yes', I will show you tomorrow".

_They call me The Wild Rose  
>But my name was Elisa Day<br>Why they call me it I do not know  
>For my name was Elisa Day<em>

My name is Kore, why they started to call me Persephone, I do not know. My mother, Demeter, called me Kore, the girl, because I were the goddess of spring, not death. For my name is Kore.

_On the third day he took me to the river  
>He showed me the roses and we kissed<br>And the last thing I heard was a muttered word  
>As he stood smiling above me with a rock in his fist<em>

The next day he showed me the garden, my garden. Even though I loved the garden I wanted to go home. He said my father, Zeus, are forcing him to give me back. Soon I would be home, under the sun, where I belong. He smiled to me and held out a pomegranate and said: "Are you hungry, my little wild rose?"

_On the last day I took her where the wild roses grow  
>And she lay on the bank, the wind light as a thief<br>As I kissed her goodbye, I said, 'All beauty must die'  
>And lent down and planted a rose between her teeth<em>

On the day she was supposed to leave, I showed her the garden I made for her. I smiled and held out a pomegranate, she smiled and ate six seeds. When Hermes came to bring her back, I gave her a rose and said "You are the beauty in death."

_They call me The Wild Rose  
>But my name was Elisa Day<br>Why they call me it I do not know  
>For my name was Elisa Day<em>

My name _is _Persephone, why they once to called me Kore, I do not know. My mother, Demeter, called me Kore, the girl, because I was the goddess of spring, not death. No, when I was Kore I was not the goddess of death, but I am now, because I am Persephone, The wild rose.

If you ever will come and visit me I can show you where the wild roses grow.

**A/N: Well, This is my third songfiction, and I'm obsessed with songfictions now so wanted to make this. Anyway hope you liked it.**


End file.
